Balance
by Moontrimmer
Summary: Thoughts about the 'Chosen One' from the mind of his granddaughter, Moira Skywalker.


Balance?

Summary: A muddle of thoughts from the mind of Moira Skywalker. Sort of a prequel to an upcoming story…

Disclaimer: FANfiction

Moira Skywalker

If you're wondering, Moira Skywalker is a character I role-play. Moira is the daughter of Luke Skywalker and a woman named Ca'Rine Almaya. She has no links to anything in the NJO series, though some do share names with people in the NJO series.

**Balance?**

When I was younger, I liked to hear the tales of my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. He was the fabled 'Chosen One', meant to balance the force. I used to wonder, was becoming Darth Vader balance? Then I began to think that he was not the Chosen One.

Grandfather fit the description, yes. But that would be like saying just because someone dressed like a Jedi and acted like a Jedi was, in fact, a Jedi. Which could be very wrong.

Which brings me to thinking, _what is balance?_ What is this thing that the Chosen One was to bring? What does it mean for the force to be unbalanced? Was the 'unbalance' simply a creation of our own minds? With the question of what balance is, also comes the question was unbalance is. The opposite of balance, obviously.

It reminds me of math. Equations, expressions, inequalities… You can relate just about anything in the galaxy to math. Well, maybe not _relate_, but compare. But the thing is, you're missing a variable, a number, an answer.

A lot of people think I'm crazy, even my family. The first time I confided in my Aunt Leia that I didn't wish to become Jedi, she looked at me like I had grown a second (and third) head. My cousins asked me what new drug I had discovered. I laugh remembering that. My mother, being my mother, said she didn't care. Of course, my Mom isn't force-sensitive but just simply very empathetic. She grew up in the bowels of Coruscant, fighting to stay alive. I mean literally, she fought in the Death Cages in her teens. She's lucky to have survived. My mother simply wanted me to be who I wanted to be, who I was happy being. _What_ I was happy being.

But anyway, back to my family and their reactions. My Dad was positively stunned. I was the grandchild of the famed Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. I was the daughter of Luke Skywalker, the man who played a humongous part in the fall of the Empire and rebuilt the Jedi Order. How could I not want to be Jedi? My brothers, Obi and Ben (who are absolutes _loonies!_), tried to convince the Healers to check my head. And when that failed (and they received several strange looks) they decided to lock me in a closet until I changed my mind. That too, failed.

That is when I first realized how much I could confide in my Uncle Han. When I asked for advice, he didn't give me Jedi wisdom. When I asked for advice, he didn't give me a whole story about the streets and how you would deal with them there. When I asked for advice, he gave me _real_ advice, stuff I could truly take to heart. Maybe our lives were miles apart, but it didn't matter. It's hard to explain, but I feel connected to him some how.

I'm veering off course. Where was I? Oh yes, Balance. The view of balance goes back to the Old Order, down to the core of human (well, not human) nature. It goes down to what intelligent life believes.

To almost all, someone is either good or evil. To almost all, things are either black and white. Most believe that you can't be both, and you can't be anything but one of them. See, that is where the Order screwed up. Jedi were taught those stark white and black values, raised on them.

_Sith are evil. Jedi are good. The Dark Side is evil; the Light side is good._

Like I said, stark black and white.

Okay, so here's my view on the balance of the force. In the prophecy, it is said that the force shall become unbalanced. The Chosen One is said to balance it. The Jedi Order believed that the Sith emerging after a millennia was the unbalance. But what if balance is not one side prevailing, but both sides thriving together? That would mean that for a long time the force had been unbalanced. That would mean that the Chosen One still had yet to emerge.

Which brings me to my next point. How many force-sensitives do you know (or have you heard of) that are willing to embrace all aspects of the force? How many are willing to live side-by-side with what they are taught to think of as enemies?

I can think of only one. Can you guess who it is?

_Me._

So what if I am the Chosen One, and my grandfather was not? What if all these years, we have had a misconception about balance and the force? How would I be able to bring about this balance if, hypothetically, I was the Chosen One?

This is one problem Uncle Han won't be able to give any advice about. This is something that even my Father, with a all his force knowledge, wouldn't be able help with.

I am venturing into uncharted territory by myself. I am alone in this. I must do this alone.

Because it is during this moment, this epiphany, that I realize I am no longer speaking hypothetically.

….

I, Moira Annabelle Skywalker, am the true Chosen One. I am meant to bring true balance to the force.

I think I'm going to hurl, Please excuse me for a moment.


End file.
